


Revelaciones

by TessellateOcean



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessellateOcean/pseuds/TessellateOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot se considera el testigo al mundo; cree que lo entiende todo de cómo funciona el sistema. Tyrell lo sabe, y todo lo demás que Elliot ni se ha imaginado, porque es él quien realmente está prestando atención. Pero cuando Tyrell visita a Elliot para revelarle la verdad de su naturaleza, sería él que descubre sus propios enigmas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Español es mi segunda lengua, así que disculpen los errores que cometo (y por cierto si quieren notar los errores que encuentran en tus comentarios, me interesaría saberlos)! Quería escribir una fic en español por diversión, y para dárselo a Ustedes, mis queridos hispanohablantes, un fic más de Tyrelliot. El mundo siempre necesita más Tyrelliot.

El espectador. El testigo. Así él se consideraba a sí mismo. Tyrell lo sabía, precisamente porque él mismo era el espectador verdadero. Eso era la diferencia entre ellos. Elliot creía que lo sabía todo de todos, pero siempre le eludía la gran solución, su punto ciego con respeto al secreto de su propia naturaleza. ¿Cómo podría alguien pensarse consciente de las maquinaciones del mundo entero, desde los ritmos del capitalismo al nivel global hasta las penas cotidianas que inflige en la vida—de verdad en la psiquis—privada y subrepticia de cada individuo, cuando no tenía ningún autoconocimiento? Ningún asunto se podría comprender sin aquel primer paso de conocerse a sí mismo, de tener comprensión del sitio propio que uno ocupaba en la red de mentiras que se llamaba el mundo real.

Tal conocimiento era la esfera con la que Tyrell se obsesionaba. Era su especialidad particular. No conocía a nadie que tenía mejor entendimiento de su propio papel especial en la vida—el papel que uno fue nacido para representar, el que la mayoría de las masas nunca empezó a realizar, con que ni podrían soñar—quizás con la excepción de su mujer Joanna. Pero no, Joanna era demasiado cruel, hasta que a veces su frialdad se las cegaba de ciertas realidades. Era cierto que Tyrell a veces actuó de una manera en la que sabía que los demás le consideraría cruel también, pero la verdad era que siempre actuó por la necesidad dictaba por su ego y ambición. Joanna cometería horrores simplemente por el placer que le darían. Era algo que respectaba en ella, que nunca se podría decir que era sentimental, pero igualmente podría ser una debilidad. Resultó que a veces ella faltó la objetividad. Y esa calidad era esencial para realmente ver cómo es el mundo.

Le interesaba, esa manera en la que Elliot se veía a sí mismo. _¿Cómo podría alguien con ojos tan enormes estar tan ciego?_ pensó con un toque de humor. Sin embargo, la pregunta era fascinante. _Él_ era fascinante. Tyrell intentó, pero ni podría comenzar de imaginarse, cómo se sentiría a ser Elliot. Semejantes de algunas maneras, de otras eran opuestos, reflejos mirándoles el uno al otro al revés en el espejo. Era aquel diferencia más que nada: que la totalidad de Tyrell, su marca entera con la que abordaba su existencia, estaba enredada en las conexiones y las relaciones entre su ser, íntimamente conocido a sí mismo, y su exterior. Mientras que Elliot, aunque al nivel consciente pensara que constantemente estaba guardando su mundo interno en secreto, y tratara de interactuar con sus alrededores como si no tuviera presencia ninguna externa (una fantasma, un holograma, una proyección—la seguridad de faltar la corporalidad), la verdad era que realmente no existía adentro, por lo menos de ninguna manera útil. Si el ser es cómo uno se comprende de sí mismo, Elliot no tenía ser. Estaba completamente perdido adentro, un agujero negro sin fin. _Sí_ , –pensó Tyrell— _absolutamente fascinante_ ….

__________________________

Y ahora lo tenía frente a él. Tyrell estaba en su departamento, respirando su aire, iluminado por la luz de su lámpara. ¡Vaya que animado que se sentía! Exhaló profundamente, la sombra de una sonrisa a la esquina de su boca. Éste era el momento. El momento en el que se lo diría todo, cuando por fin Elliot llegaría de entender quién era. Era un poco patético, Tyrell reflexionó, que Elliot necesitaba a alguien aparte de él mismo para decirle la verdad de su ser, pero así lo era. La profeta le revelaría la Palabra a Dios. Pues bueno—Tyrell se había designado a sí mismo el papel del mensajero.

Tyrell se había deslizado calladamente el momento que Darlene se había ido. Presionó el dedo a los labios con una expresión de urgencia, mirando cómo los ojos grandes de Elliot llenaron su rostro en conmoción. Se agitó la mano para señalar que Elliot silenciara los millones de preguntas que inundaron sus ojos. Tyrell no tuvo el deseo ni el tiempo para ellas.

“Elliot,” empezó, como manera de introducción, “veo que estás confundido.” De nuevo Elliot abrió la boca para hablar, y de nuevo Tyrell canceló el impulso con la agitación de la mano. “Antes de que hables, voy a decirte ciertas cosas. Estoy seguro de que lo que te tengo para decir va a introducir aún más preguntas en esa mente tuya, entonces por favor, que saltemos esa parte de la entrevista hasta entonces.”

Elliot obedeció silenciosamente, cerrando la boca con su expresión de desorientación total fijada en el rostro. “Bueno. Gracias.” Tyrell sonrió un poco, sopesando cómo proceder. “Primero: no eres quién crees que eres. O, es decir, no eres _solo_ quién crees que eres. No solo Elliot Alderson, técnico de computadoras, drogadicto de la morfina, incapaz de interactuar con los otros seres humanos.” Tyrell notó cómo Elliot se encogió de dolor a escuchar tal descripción sucinta de su mismo. “Además…” Tyrell estudió su rostro cuidosamente. “…Eres Dios.

“El dios mío, por lo menos,” continuó, escogiéndose los hombros un poco. “Pero sin duda muy pronto ya serás el único Dios de todos los demás también. Elliot, tú—y tú solo—has realizado el sueño de todo la humanidad. ¿No lo ves? Has cometido el definitivo sacrificio, y por hacerlo, nos has regalado el definitivo milagro. Nos has salvado.” Sonrió de oreja a oreja en felicidad, abriendo los brazos ampliamente en una expresión de magnanimidad que parecía reflejar la generosidad de la que hablaba. “Todos estos meses largos recientes has creído que has empezado a caer en la locura. Te has preguntado por tu identidad, has buscado en vano los bordes de tu ser. Pues, te lo puedo explicar ahora. No tienes bordes, porque eres sin límites. Buscaste lo que nunca podrías encontrar, ya que nunca existió el tú por el que pediste. Como te digo—eres Dios.

“La salvación que te describo sólo se pudo realizar por tu fragmentación. ¿Se ve? Ningún hombre puede salvar al mundo. En especial, no tú. Qué lío que eres. Ni lo comprendes. Pero por aquel sacrificio—como Abraham con Isaac, como Dios con su único hijo, como Jesús lo hizo para la humanidad—has sacrificado lo más precioso, todo lo que tenías, tu cordura, tu ser, para los demás. Y como todos los sacrificios, no creo que se pueda recuperar. Cada milagro tiene su precio. Y tú, Elliot, lo has pagado.

“Sé lo que estás pensando. La respuesta es sí—lo hiciste todo; obviamente eres Mr. Robot. ¿Pero no me escuchas? Te digo que además eres _más_ —más que puedes comprender. En este respeto eres un dios singular. Todos nuestros dioses son omniscientes; les amamos porque actúan con deliberación, con el conocimiento entero de sus planes, con control perfecto. Pero tú, si aún hubieras empezado de comprender tu papel destinado, cómo te mueves por el mundo, todo se habría destruido a sí mismo. Eres un dios que tuvo que guardar sus secretos incluso de su mismo. Tuviste que negar la verdad de tu ser. Qué…interesante.”

Tyrell pausó para observar el impacto sus palabras estaban efectuando en su oyente. Como hubiera anticipado, pareció que Elliot había entrado en un estado de choque en el medio de su monólogo largo; sus ojos enormes miraban adelante sin parecer ver nada, su boca media abierta en una expresión de puro horror.

De repente Tyrell extendió la mano y la puso en el hombro del otro hombre. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ se preguntó con un sentimiento que casi nunca experimentó—el de confusión e incluso indecisión. Más sorprendente aún, Elliot no reculó al toque; jadeó silenciosamente, se cerraron los ojos, lágrimas cayendo de ellos mientras tanto.

¡Qué sentimiento rarísimo! Tyrell no estaba acostumbrado de no entenderse a sí mismo. Pero ahora, aquí estaba, y por quizás la primera vez, no sabía qué estaba sintiéndose. Su meta en venir aquí esta noche fue de mostrar a Elliot por fin su ser como era—el hombre más joven había realizado el plan, y ya no hacía falta ningún riesgo de informarle de su estatus verdadero. Nunca pudiera imaginarse que se sentiría la…. _misericordia_ por él. Pero de repente la sintió. De repente no quiso ser la causa del dolor inmenso e innombrable que había transformado la cara que miraba.

Si no estaba acostumbrado de sentir la compasión, estaba mucho menos capacitado para dar el consuelo. _¿Cómo se hacen tales cosas?_ se preguntó, la mano todavía presionando en el hombro de Elliot. Y todavía no podía comprender las señales que parecían moverse el cuerpo sin su control. Necesitaba racionalizarlas. ¿De dónde provinieron?

 _Mi Dios_. Sí, había hablado en serio. Elliot era su dios. Complejo, extraño, y, más que nada, transcendental. Existía en otro plano. Tyrell se había sentido muchas cosas por Elliot en el pasado, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que sólo se sentía el asombro. La devoción. Un deseo inmenso, que lo llenó sin palabras como un vasto océano adentro que desafía toda razón. De repente Tyrell reconoció que había sido un hombre al borde de la orilla—y aquí, en la forma del hombre frente a él, la marea había llegado para arrastrarle hacia el mar.

Sin pensar más, Tyrell agarró la cara de Elliot en las manos y se unió sus labios en el beso más profundo de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Se quedó inmóvil, flotando suspendido sobre su cuerpo, pero a la vez parado, por mucho tiempo—tal vez por años, meses, días soleados que se convirtieron en noches silenciosas, o, el rato más largo de todos, meros segundos, cada uno fracturado para mostrar sus millones facetas mínimas de la eternidad. Y por fin se retiró. Pareció que sus ojos se habían abierto simultáneamente: el agarre fijado e intenso de sus miradas no se había roto por un segundo, los dos respirando como uno, tal vez cada uno viendo desde los ojos del otro.

Tyrell exhaló. Así que fue por _eso_ que había esperado. Qué sensación. Nunca había sabido lo que le faltaba hasta que, de repente, tan inesperadamente, se encontró llenado.

Hasta ahora Elliot no se había movido, pero Tyrell notó que estaba jadeando, sin aliento. Tyrell vio que tenía un brillo de sudor apenas visible en la frente y los contornos caídos de sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos. Sus labios estaban pálidos y un poco agrietados. Notar todos sus aspectos—el sonido de sus respiros, su olor, la curva de las escápulas en la complexión delgada, los ojos que ahora miraban al suelo, oscuros y lejanos—casi a Tyrell le hizo volverse loco de nuevo. Cómo Tyrell quería que se acercara, hasta que se quedara dentro de su piel, para que respiraran desde labios compartidos, para que fueran inseparables, para que por fin le penetrara lo más profundo que pudiera.

La maldición más terrible de la humanidad, Tyrell de repente se dio cuenta, era la dualidad: Yo y Tú, el mismo y lo del amante, separados pero siempre con el único deseo de ser uno, entero, al fin. Elliot, como sabía bien, era algo más—Dios, sí, ésa fue la palabra que había dicho, y lo que era más, lo creía sinceramente—pero no pudo negar la idea de que si sólo hiciera _algo_ , algo dictado por el cuerpo, más allá de los límites de la razón, de alguna manera, quizás, podría juntarlos, incluso si sólo fuera por un instante. Tal vez un instante sería suficiente.

“Pasé todo aquel tiempo mirándote…” Tyrell empezó a hablar, asombrado que pudiera encontrar cualquier palabra, sin entender qué estaba diciendo. “…Y nunca sabía, hasta ahora, para qué…”

Elliot encontró sus ojos con los propios, la pregunta escrita en la cara. Necesitó algo de Tyrell que sólo Tyrell podía darle.

“Tú querías salvar al mundo,” susurró Tyrell. “Yo quería que me salvaras a mí.”

Se acercó a él de nuevo, esta vez con esfuerza, y el trasfondo de violencia lo azotó adentro, su maremoto interior encontrando la orilla por fin. Lo agarró el cuello de Elliot desde atrás, y el beso se endureció mientras que Tyrell sentía el calor y el sudor del otro en las propias manos frías. No había palabras para esto, sino imágenes: un pasillo oscuro, una llave girada en su cerradura, una puerta abierta llenada con luz; un puerto lejano, un solo barco, una orilla incognoscible; legiones de enmascarados, millones, llenando una plaza roja, inclinándose antes… _qué?—_ un nuevo orden mundial…

Lágrimas derramaron por la cara. No pudo contener la violencia del cuerpo, la necesidad y la hambre y la extasía de tener todo que hubiera podido pedir del universo aquí, contenido en un ser, este hermoso, perfecto chico que lo tenía presionado bajo su beso, atrapado en su acaricia ardiente. Se había convertido en el destructor de los mundos.

Se alejó a él de nuevo, para mirarle a Elliot y para mostrarlo con su propia cara lo que necesitó de él ahora. La cara de Elliot brilló; él estuvo listo; igualmente no tuvo otra posibilidad sino que responder a la necesidad que llenaba el aire entre y alrededor de ellos, lo que los propulsaba, lo que los impulsaba más adelante.

Tyrell quitó la sudadera de Elliot torpemente en su necesidad, y la lanzó despreocupadamente al suelo. Elliot reflejó sus movimientos, quitando los botones de la camisa de Tyrell, sacándola de sus hombros para dejarla al suelo. Elliot se pasó las manos por la extensión del pecho de Tyrell, y los ojos parecieron envolver por completo su forma. Tyrell sacó la camiseta de Elliot por su cabeza rudamente y luego se quitó los pantalones; Elliot hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron después por un instante, y la piel desnuda que los conectó pareció enseñarlos cómo pudieron acercarse aún más.

Se cayeron a la cama, un enredo de extremidades, incapaces de parar de besar, torciendo los brazos y las piernas en un revoltijo de necesidad. De repente Elliot se relajó insensiblemente, encontrando los ojos de Tyrell con los suyos sin hablar, el deseo y la solicitud allá inconfundibles. Tyrell obedeció. Los dos lo necesitaron tanto. Sólo quiso parar sus escalofríos para que pudiera hacerlo bien.

Elliot estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes. El pecho hermoso de piel aceitunada relucía con sudor, y tenía los brazos echados detrás de la cabeza en reposo. Dios. Sí. Se lo iba a dar todo.

Por fin Tyrell comprendió su propio propósito. Dios necesitaba un testigo. Tyrell fue nacido para dar testimonio a este ser radiante que yacía delante de él.

Buscó a tientas en los cajones de la cómoda al lado de la cama y lo encontró el lubricante. Se untó con él abundantemente con prisa, preocupado que no iba a poder abstenerse por mucho más tiempo, y sólo quería prolongar cada segundo de placer que podría dar a Elliot. Elliot tenía los ojos medio-cerrados y la boca media-abierta— _Dios_ , Tyrell iba a necesitar a mirar por hacía otro lado, cualquier lado, si quisiera durar un segundo.

Entró a Elliot lo más despacio y cuidadosamente que pudo con su apuro, e inhaló rápidamente con el sentimiento que iban acercándose a su meta. A su unión, sí—casi habían llegado. Agarró a Elliot por los hombros y se inclinó hacía él mientras que lo penetró más profundo, besándolo al cuello, a la mandíbula, intentando encontrar la boca, y cada segundo se sintió que estaba de derrotarse. Elliot se cerró los ojos firmemente con concentración y sensación, y su cuerpo se aflojó un poco cuando Tyrell se alejó de él y se apretó cuando a él se acercó. ¡Oh Dios Oh Dios Oh Dios Oh Dios Oh Dios—!

“¡DIOS!” Tyrell rugió cuando por fin el cuerpo se rompió en dos. En algún nivel fuera de sí mismo estuvo conciente de que el cuerpo de Elliot se sacudió bajo del suyo y se reforzó alrededor de él, que hubo lo mojado, pero todo fue relegado al plano de la sensación en vez de la comprensión. Olas tras olas tras olas de luz palpitante corrieron tras sus párpados cerrados. El fresco de un chaparrón empapó la mente. Un calor explotó del cuerpo. ¡Oh _Dios—_!

Ya ni imágenes permanecían. Ni siquiera los sentimientos existían aquí. Sólo estaba el poder. No pudo hacer nada sino entregárselo y sentir, con cada átomo de su ser, el asombro puro de todo.

Se sacó y se cayó al lado de Elliot con el pecho jadeando, ardiendo con la sensación de la energía radiando desde su corazón. Oh, Dios.

Elliot estaba agotado. Sus respiros estaban irregulares y sus párpados se agitaban. Tyrell no pudo hacer nada sino mirarlo, con la hambre tan intensa que nunca se pudiera satisfacer. Una pregunta permanecía encima de todo: ¿cómo que no lo había sentido antes? Claro que lo había sentido de alguna manera, pero eso fue la atracción de alguna necesidad profunda, no _esto_ , esta fuerza destructiva que venía provocando y arruinando por su potencia y pureza.

Tyrell tumbó en la cama para que estuvieran lado a lado, uno frente al otro. No hubo cuestión de a dónde ellos iban desde aquí, de qué él iba a hacer ahora. No hubo cuestión porque no pudo pensar más allá del momento lo suficiente para preguntársela. Un beso. Se permitió pasar los dedos por la nuca del cuello del otro y bajárselos por el pecho. Otro beso. Se colocó la pierna sobre el muslo del otro y se entrelazaron los brazos, los dedos, los miembros. Otro beso. No saliera de este lugar. Nunca pudiera volver de esta marea.

 


End file.
